Run Devil Run
by chocolatedisaster
Summary: A story with twist and turns that you won't expect. You'll love this story! And I'm sorry if I get a little OOC. But give this story a chance will ya?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Chalek fic so please bare with me. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

I listened hard until I heard a heartbeat behind me. I felt a bamboo stick heading towards my direction before I could turn around and raised my bamboo stick in the air, only to be heard against another bamboo stick. I quickly turned and blocked all of my attackers attempts to knock me down. It kept going like this until I flipped him (kinda) with my bamboo stick and his body made contact with the ground. I positioned my stick near his neck. I held offered a hand and he took it. I pulled Alek up.

"Impressive" he said as soon as he was on two feet.

"Your an excellent teacher" I replied. He stepped a little closer, smirking.

"Maybe I can teach you a few other things" he said.

"And already regretting the compliment" I replied again. He turned away to go and get our water bottles.

"Jasmine told me that you finally came to your senses, and ended you _ridiculous _flirtation with that human." He said the last word as if it were a question after he tossed a water bottle at me.

"Huh, you mean _Brian_?" I sighed, "not that it's _truly_ any of your business, but senses still completely lost, he's not leaving town after all." I took a sip of my water and closed it.

"Are still gonna see him?" he asked.

"That's the idea" I replied looking up at him. "We're...friends." Alek turned away to set his water bottle down as I stood there lost in my thoughts. I looked through the corner of my eye to see Alek charging at me with his stick. I quickly reacted before the stick hit me. I kept blocking the stick until Alek used his stick to throw mine out of my hand. I gasped and looked at him with annoyance.

"Alek! What the hell?" I almost shouted at him. He walked back towards me.

"You never know when your gonna be sucker punched. You best be prepared."

"I'll remember that" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"I think we're done for the night" he said as he grabbed his stuff and walked away. I looked after him in shock. After a couple of minutes, I grabbed my stuff and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Who's that with Alek?" I asked Amy. We we're standing in the hallway talking about my 'date' with Brian and my mom's date until I saw Alek standing with a girl with dark brown hair, really close.<p>

"I don't know. She must be new" Amy replied. I listened in on their conversation.

"Since it is your first day of school, I could show you where homeroom is. Or I could show you where the completely off-limits storage rooms are. Your choice" he told her in a seductive voice (I think).

She smiled at him and he took her hand as they headed towards the storage rooms. I tuned at an stalked after them. Amy called my name but I ignored her.

I saw them duck into the closet and close the door behind them. I stood out there for a few seconds and went in. I saw that they were about to kiss each other and so I made my move. I grabbed Alek by the shoulder and pulled him forcefully away from the girl. Alek looked at me.

"What do you think your doing?" I almost shouted at him.

"Chloe, this is Mimi. Mimi, the Uniter. She's mai" Alek said in annoyance. A look of shock and disappointment crossed my face.

"I-I didn't know. I thought that-" Alek interrupted.

"What? That we're like you? Turns out your the one reckless enough to date a human." Well, that was kinda harsh. He took Mimi's hand and walked out of the room in annoyance and slammed the door shut. I stared after them in shock.

**{A/N Skip Skip you know what happens. Brian tells Chloe he loves her, she runs away crying blah blah blah. Now we are back at Pateena's the next week.}**

"Did he really say that he was falling in love with you?" Amy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He did. And, more than anything in the world I wanted to say it back. It was one of the best and worst moments of my entire life" I told her.

"I've got an idea of how we can get him off your mind. We'll have a sleepover. Just me, you, and Paul. Like good ol' times" she said. I looked at her and considered the idea. She gave me the whole puppy face. She figured out my weakness. I sighed and nodded just as Paul came over and kissed Amy. I wish I had a boyfriend that I could _actually kiss_. Amy must have seen the sadness that I was trying so hard to cover up.

"Paul! We're having a sleepover tonight. Wanna come?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Okay. Count me in" he replied.

"Okay, so, me and Paul will pick you up after work" Amy said. And with that, she and Paul left.

* * *

><p>Amy and Paul picked me up at 6 and we finally got to my house.<p>

"Paul, you go get dressed in the bathroom. Me and Chloe are gonna get dressed in her room" Amy said.

"Why do I always have to change in the bathroom! It's not fair!" Paul whined. I laughed a little at Paul's childish behavior.

"Paul! If you keep arguing, you won't get any kisses this week" Amy said. And with that, Paul zipped his lips and went to go change, in the bathroom. I laughed a little more at this.

I finished changing into my pj's which consisted of a blue v-neck and purple flannel pants. Amy had on red sweats and a white burnout tee. Amy and Paul sat on one couch together, while I sat by myself.

"Chloe, you can pick the movie first" Amy said. I nodded and walked towards the cupboard of movies. I picked the Titanic. Paul just groaned and Amy was trying not to burst into smiles.

"Chloe, that may be my favorite movie and I love you but, _please _pick something else" she said. Paul perked up a little.

"I thought that you loved me!" Paul exclaimed. I laughed.

"Oh Paul, you know I love you!" she said hugging him. I kinda felt jealous at this. I mean, even my mom's relationship was better than mine.

"Okay then, we won't watch the Titanic. But we _are_ gonna watch _this_" I said holding up the movie Insidious.

"Chloee! You know I have extremely scary nightmares whenever I watch scary movies" Paul whined again. Amy jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow to shut him up.

"Oh well Paul. Just try not to be scared then" I said. I put in the movie and pressed play. We watched for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly reacted and grabbed the arm to flip it over in front of me. I put my foot on their chest. Paul and Amy shrieked in the darkness.

"Amy get the lights" I told her. 5 seconds later the lights came on and it turns out that my attacker once again was Alek.

"What are you doing here? You scared the crap out of them" I said while getting him up.

"I'm your protector, duh" he said. I rolled my eyes. I can _never _get privacy. _Ever._

"Well you could've just used the front door like any normal person. You _know _my mom is outta town" I told him.

"And what fun would that have been? And yeah I know, but still" he replied.

"Ugh. Whatever" I said. He sat on the same couch I was sitting on. We managed to finish the movie with Amy and Paul whimpering occasionally. My phone buzzed saying that I got a text from... Amy?

Amy: I'm talking to you through text cause I know Alek would here us.

Me: Oh. Nice we should do this often lol.

Amy: Haha yep. Anyways I talked to Alek today...

Me: Um okay?

Amy: He has a crush on you...

Me: What? Really?

Amy: Yep! You guys would make a cute couple! I blushed a little at this comment.

Me: Yeah...

Amy: Chloe just admit that you have a crush on Alek! I admit that I had a little crush on Alek. And apparently I couldn't keep that a secret from her.

Me: Fine! I do have a little crush on Alek...

Amy: Little?

Me: Don't push it.

Amy: I knew you had a crush on him! I told him that you did!

Me: YOU WHAT? How could she do that!

Amy: Oops? I put my phone down and ran after her. She shrieked and ran upstairs to my room bathroom and locked the door. I banged on the door.

"Amy! Open the door right now" I shouted.

"No! You'll kill me!" she shouted back. I sighed.

"Chloe! Why are you running?" Alek asked. My mind went off to the texts and I blushed a little.

"Um... no reason!" I said quickly. Alek raised his eyebrow in question. He _obviously _didn't buy my answer. Amy slowly opened the door.

"Do you still want to kill me?" she asked. I sighed again.

"No Amy. I promise that I will not kill you."

"Here's your phone" Alek said and winked at me. Omigosh! What if he read the text? There's a fat chance that he could've. I left the texts opened. Ugh I'm so stupid!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! And yeah that was a bad cliffhanger : P lol. Until next update! Bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ready for another chapter of my first Chloe King fanfic? Okay well hear you go! And thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews!

P.S I do not own the NIne Live of Chloe King or anything else familiar in this story.

P.S.S I _**suck **_at trying to make some characters mean : P

P.S.S.S I don't know Amy _or _Paul's last name. I will give them temporary ones.

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

I shot Amy a glare. When she saw, she shot me a look that said 'you promised not to kill me'. I playfully rolled my eyes and texted Jasmine. Oh wait! She's on a trip with her mom to New York to meet the leader of the New York Pride. She would be back sometime tonight. Oh well. Amy and I were gonna hang out with her tomorrow anyways. I canceled the text and laid next to Amy on the bed.

"So... what do we do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know... it _is_ your house ya know" she replied.

"But you _did _come up with idea of a sleepover ya know" I mocked her.

"Ugh. Fine. Lets go to the park then" she said. I sat up and raised my eyebrow.

"The park? Really? I really don't feel like getting out of my pj's just for that" I said standing up to go down stairs. Within 2 steps, I tripped on one of my shoes and landed on top of Alek (with my hands on his chest and his hands on my waist) who had a smirk on his face. Sometimes gravity can be a bitch.

"If you wanted me that bad King, you could've just asked" he said. I glared at him. I wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face.

"It's a nice view from down here" he said. Now I _really _wanted to slap that smirk off his face. I sighed in annoyance and rolled off of him to quickly fix my shirt. I looked around to notice that Amy had snuck out of the room.

"Your a perv, Alek" I said. He just shrugged and smirked. Is smirking really all he could do? I stood up and walked downstairs.

"Okay! Lets go to the park!" I said.

"I thought you didn't want too?" Amy asked.

"Yeah... It seems like a good idea now kinda. Besides, nobody goes to the park at 7" I replied. I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my shoes and walked outside. I headed to the huge park from across my house. I got on the swings and pushed myself. I saw the other 3 walking towards me.

"Wow, took you long enough" I said in mock annoyance. Amy came in front of me, stopped my swing and sat on me.

"AMY! I'm not that strong!" I said.

"Oh well! You gotta learn to be strong. So swing!" she said in a playfully demanding voice. I laughed and swung only 5 inches of the ground for 2 minutes.

"You suck at this" she said getting off of me. I laughed and looked over at Alek and Paul. Alek looked as if he was about to kill Paul. Paul, totally oblivious to this, was bombarding questions at Alek. Me and Amy laughed. Alek glared at us and walked over to sit on the blue sea horse. We played around for about 20 minutes until we went back home. We watched more movies and laughed a lot until Alek went back to the roof. Then we all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Chloe! Wake up!" Amy shouted. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.<p>

"Where's Paul" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Right here!" Paul said walking form the bathroom.

"So, now that we're all awake, let's go get clean up and get something to eat" Amy said. We all nodded. Amy and I were taking turns using my bathroom, while Paul was using the guest bathroom.

"And Chloe?"

"Yes Amy?"

"I will be picking out your clothes for the rest of the week" Amy smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with my style" I defended.

"I'm not saying there is. You just need more spazazz in your wardrobe." I was going to protest even more, but obviously it would be no use because I wouldn't have won the argument. After we finished cleaning up, Amy had on a strapless sky blue baby doll dress with blue flats and a cropped white cardigan. I had on a tucked in dark gray lace front tank top, cuffed distressed denim shorts with belt with a sun on it, a pair of black gladiator sandals, and a gray cardigan with beads on it. When we were all finished, we headed to the coffee shop.

"Is that Keira" Paul asked. Me and Amy turned around to see Keira Middleton, head cheerleader, and queen bitch, with her other minions.

"Omigosh! What is _she_ doing here?" Amy asked.

"Well it _is _a coffee shop. Lets just ignore her" I tried to stay positive. It didn't help much seeing as she came over to us.

"Well, if it isn't the group of outsiders" she said. What does she even _want_? I sent Amy a look that said 'just ignore her' because I knew that she was the one who would go off on her. I immediately started up a conversation with them.

"So, Paul, wanna hang with me and Amy today? We're hanging out with Jasmine" I asked him, hoping that they would leave.

"Na I can't. I gotta go to a family reunion thing this afternoon" he answered.

"Wait since when did the _outsiders _hang out with Jasmine? Can't you like get some kind of _disease _if you hang out with loners for so long?" she said in her annoying voice. Then she and her minions laughed. It sounded as if it was a laughter that was practiced. She started to touch my hair. Omigosh why is she _touching _my _hair_?

"I like totally _love _your _hair_! Where do you get your hair done? The hobo down the street?" she said. They all laughed again. Annoyed, I slapped her hand away from my hair.

"Now, now. _That _wasn't very _nice_. Maybe we should teach you some manners" she said. She grabbed the cup of coffee that Paul was drinking and got ready to poor it on me. But seeing as how I was Mai, I reacted quickly and turn her hand the other way, pouring coffee on _her _instead. She shrieked as the hot coffee met her ivory skin. My eyes widened in amusement and surprise. I turned towards Amy and Paul.

"We gotta go. Like _now_!" I said, grabbing their wrist. Keira and her minions were yelling after me. Something about revenge? Well _that _was something that I didn't wanna tune in to.

"What the hell is her _problem_?" Amy asked as we were in the safety of her car.

"I don't know. But that was _awesome_!" Paul exclaimed.

"Thanks" I replied.

* * *

><p>We knocked on the oak door of apartment 18.03. We dropped Paul off at his house so that he could get ready for his family reunion party thing. Alek answered the door.<p>

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way through.

"Whatever floats your boat jocko" I retorted. In the living room, we saw Alek's jocko friends watching a game on T.V. They just watched me and Amy as we headed towards Jasmine's room.

"Damn is that King and Brooks? They look _hot_" I heard one of his jocko friends say. I rolled my eyes at their... piggishness.

"Hey guys! Come on in" Jasmine said as she opened the door wider. We happily walked in and sat on her bed.

"So... what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You guys want anything to eat?" she asked. We shook our heads.

"Na. We just came back from the coffee shop" Amy answered. Jasmine nodded and picked up her iPod. She went over to her dock and put it in, turning on the song Popular by The Veronicas. Yes it seems a little tacky to be listening to the Veronicas but we like their music.

"Oh I love this song! Turn it up please!" Amy said. Jasmine obeyed and turned it up.

We were singing along and dancing to it until Jasmine smacked me with a pillow.

"JASMINE!" I yelled as I hit the floor. Man that girl has some strength! She laughed.

"Sorry! There was a fly on your shoulder." After that, it became a full blown pillow fight between the three of us. Our attention was caught by someone clearing their throat. We looked up to see Alek and his jocko's watching us from the doorway.

"I could get use to this" Alek said winking at me. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you want" Jasmine asked.

"We heard screaming and singing so we wanted to see what _that _was about" said Mike.

"Well you have seen. Now goodbye" she said back.

"Hey King! Lookin' fine today" Kevin said, ignoring Jasmine said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Such piggishness. I looked over at Alek who's expression had changed to... anger?

"Um okay? Anyways, you heard the girl. Get out." I stood up and shut the door on them. Well, I think I handled that pretty well.

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope you liked that chapter! I would've updated sooner if it weren't for my mom who kept nagging me. And I really don't know how I'm gonna get the whole "hey Amy told me you have a crush on me" thing in so.. I'll have to think about that. And this chapter would've been better if I didn't have computer curfew. I know. Computer curfew? My mom thinks that I should have a time limit in the summer. Smh.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! And yep the computer curfew really sucks. And I love your ideas! Just next time, can you put please inbox me? Don't want to spoil the surprise now do we? Well here's you chapter!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

"Okay! Now that _that's _cleared out of the way, lets do each others nails" Amy said excitedly. Jasmine and I groaned. Of _course_ Amy would suggest that. Seeing as we had nothing much to do, we grabbed all the nail polish that Jasmine had and did our nails for about 30 minutes.

"Ack. I hate the smell of nail polish" Jasmine said, crinkling her nose for emphasis.

"Well, pain _is_ beauty" Amy replied. We cleaned up and waited for our nails to dry.

"Oh! Guess what happened at the coffee shop today!" Amy said to Jasmine. I groaned and laid back on Jasmine's bed, covering my eyes with my arm. I really hated being the center of attention.

"What?" Jasmine asked, curious.

"You know Keira Middleton? Well, Chloe, Paul, and I were at the coffee shop having breakfast and we saw Keira and her minions coming up to us and they were making fun of us and Keira started touching Chloe's hair, and Chloe slapped her hand away and Keira was all like 'ooh we're gonna have to teach you some manners' and she grabbed Paul's coffee and tried to pour it on her but Chloe stood up and poured the coffee on her instead and then she started screaming about revenge and so we ran put of the coffee shop and got in my car" Amy said all excited like. Longest run on sentence _ever_. Jasmine burst out laughing and pretty soon we were all laughing.

"Did you really _do _that?" she asked wiping her tears away. I nodded and did the same.

"You know she's gonna kill you right?" she said.

"Wow Jazz. That _really _makes me feel better" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. She just shrugged and playfully punched my arm.

"Hey! Why don't we all go shopping" Jasmine suggested. We all agreed and walked out into the living room.

"Alek were going shopping. I'll be home around 7" Jasmine told him. He nodded and waved goodbye. We did the same and walked out of the penthouse. We got into Amy's car.

When we got there, we went straight to Forever 21. We went to many different stores after that. Its a good thing I got payed this week! When we were finished, we all had about 3-4 bags each.

"Okay I think we've raided almost _every _store. Lets get some lunch" I said. We headed to the food court and ordered our food.

"So the school dance is coming up" Jasmine said. Amy looked excited while I just shrugged.

"I hope Paul asks me" Amy said. I turned to look at her.

"You _know _Paul is gonna ask you Ames" I told her.

"So Chloe. You gonna go?" Jasmine asked. I shook my head.

"How come" Amy asked concerned.

"I'm not into school dances. I just don't see what the point of it is. Plus, I don't even have a _date_" I explained.

"I'm sure you'll find one" Jasmine said. We finally dropped the subject and talked about random things until we decided to go. Amy dropped us off. I was walking upstairs to my room until I heard footsteps. I slowed my pace and waited outside my door. I opened it and saw that is was Alek in my room. What the hell is he doing in my room?

"Alek! What the hell!" I shouted at him. Thank _God _my mom wasn't home.

"Oh hey Chloe" he said casually as he plopped on my bed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Remember the _last _time you were in my bed?" I said.

"Yeah. But nobody's home this time. We've got the house all to ourselves" he smirked and then winked at me. I glared at him and dropped my bags. When I was empty handed, I walked over to him and pushed him off my bed.

"Ouch" was all he said. I shrugged.

"Life's tough." I plopped down on my bed and covered my arm over my eyes. I could feel him looking me up and down. I shuddered.

"Kevin was right. You look _hot _today" he commented.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or happy" I said. He plopped next to me. I looked over at him.

"Is there a reason why your in my bed" I asked.

"Yes. Do you really have a crush on me?" he asked. I paled, hoping that he didn't notice. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I had a crush on him.

"No" I said, trying hard not to stutter.

"You hesitated" he said. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"I don't have a crush on you" I told him.

"Really? Then how come in your text with Amy it said 'I do have a little crush on Alek'?" I swear I could feel him smirking behind me. And it _kinda _pissed me off. I turned and glared at him.

"You _read _my _texts_? What the hell!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Not the point King. The point is you _like _me" he said.

"I. Don't. Like. You." I seriously don't know how much longer I could take lying like this. Well at least I was doing a good job at it right now.

"Really. Who _else _do you know named Alek?" he asked. All I could do was look down. He chuckled and I glared.

"I don't have a crush on you Petrov. Get it through your head" I said. He shook his head a little and smirked.

"Prove it." I widened my eyes a little and copied his smirk. I pulled him in and kissed him until we ran out of breath. I smirked again.

"See? That kiss meant _nothing _to me" I lied. It did mean something. I got off of the bed, grabbed my pj's and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned on it and a smile formed on my lips. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into my pj's and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Chloe! Wake up right now or I <em>will <em>get the ice bucket" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes again to see Amy.

"Oh. Hey Amy" I greeted.

"Hey sleepy head! Go get cleaned up. I'll pick out you outfit and we'll go to school" she told me. I nodded and went to the bathroom. Amy picked out a fitted leather jacket, a red lace tank top, black skinny jeans and black suede boots. I quickly grabbed an apple and my bag, and we made it to school on time. I was looking for a pencil in my locker until I heard an annoying voice calling my name.

"Chloe King!" Keira said. She and her minions stopped right behind me. I rolled my eyes before turning to her and giving her a fake smile.

"Hi Keira! Listen I'm sorry about yesterday" I lied until she interrupted me.

"Don't give me that crap King. I just wanted to warn you to be prepared for lunch" she said. They all laughed their horrible, fake laugh. I pretended to look uninterested and went back to looking for a pencil as they walked off. I heard _another_ annoying voice say my name. This time it was one of Alek's jocko friends, Kevin.

"Hey Chloe" he said.

"Uh...hi" I replied.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday?" he asked.

"Sorry. I'm busy."

"How about anytime you free?" he asked again. He _obviously _didn't get the hint.

"Nope. Bye" I said finally finding a pencil. He held onto my wrist so that I wouldn't get away.

"Oh c'mon princess, don't be like that" he said, a little too close for my liking.

"Don't call me princess" I glared at him. I tried to pull my wrist away from his grip, but it was no use. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Let me go _right now _or else" I threatened. He smirked a smirk that was _kinda_ like Alek's.

"Or else what, _princess?_" This guy _really _had a death wish.

"Or else I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you _try_" he said.

"Well, you asked for it" I said shrugging my shoulders. I kicked him in the crotch and left him there on the floor. I quickly grabbed my books and walked it to homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Chloe! Did it really happen?" Amy asked as I sat in front of her. I gave her a confused look.<p>

"Did _what _really happen" I asked.

"What you did to Kevin!" she said excitedly. I gave her a confused look.

"That happened like a few minutes ago" I told her.

"Word travels fast around here" she said.

"King!" Alek said as he walked over. I inwardly groaned and gave Amy another 'don't say anything look'.

"What?" I said.

"Ready to admit that your _madly _in love with me?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not 'in love' with you. Get it right, Alek" I said.

"Then why'd you _kiss_ me?" he asked leaning on my desk. I could practically feel Amy's excitement. I moved a little closer and once again copied his smirk.

"Too prove that it meant absolutely _nothing _to me" I said right before the bell rang. He shook his head, smirked, and walked back to his seat. Now let's see if I can make it through lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Sorry if I don't get the science parts right. Summer has brainwashed me!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

It was 3rd period which meant I had science With Keira. I hope she doesn't notice me.

"Good morning class! I am going to assign your new lab partners for this semester" Mr. Adam said. Please don't pick me and Keira, PLEASE don't pick me and Keira...

"Edwin and Jamie, Chloe and Keira, Matthew and Celeste..." he continued assigning the names. Keira smirked at me and mouthed 'your dead'. I mean... seriously? I 'accidentally' pour some coffee on you and you want to ruin my life? Looks like her _ego _is bigger than her _heart_.

"You may partner up now and work on you assignment" Mr Adam informed. I think we were suppose to... make a chemical reaction or something like that? Ugh. Keira came over to my lab table and smirked her evil little smirk once more. I rolled my eyes at her and began pouring the baking soda into our glass container. She put some unknown substance in the baking soda and laughed a little. Creepy chick. Bubbles started forming and overflowing form the glass.

"What did you put in there" I asked her.

"Vinegar" she said as if it was no big deal.

"You weren't so suppose to put vinegar" I shrieked. She just shrugged. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Instead of telling her to move out of the way, I moved out of the way and watched the substance explode in her face. She shrieked and threw.

"KING! YOU DID THIS _ALL _ON PURPOSE! YOU _KNEW _IT WOULD EXPLODE! YOU RUINED MY NEW DRESS! UGHH!" she screamed. I laughed inwardly at her behavior. One of Keira's minions, Hallie, was trying to clean Keira up but she just slapped her hands away. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and made a bee line for the door.

"Chloe!" Mr. Adam said before I could get out the classroom. I turned towards him with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Adam. I didn't mean to do it I _swear_. I put the baking soda in and Keira just put all of this vinegar in and I-" I rambled. I stopped when I heard a chuckle.

"Chloe! Breathe! I know you didn't do it on purpose. To be honest, I think she's a little spoiled brat" he said laughing at the end. I smiled a little on his opinion.

"Well have a good day Ms. King" he said.

"You too Mr. Adam" I smiled. I walked to my locker seeing Amy standing in front of it.

"Yes Amy. What happened in science to Keira is true but she did it to herself and yes I really _did _kiss Alek" I answered before she could ask. She squealed.

"Oh I'm so _proud _of you! And is he a good kisser?" she asked. I gave her a weird look.

"Wouldn't you like to know? And yes I'm proud of me too, but it was _kinda _her fault" I answered.

"Ooh! Tell me about Keira _later_. Right now I wanna know about _Alek_. Well? Is he a good kisser or what?" Amy asked again. Before I could anwer the question, I heard a cocky British accent behind me.

"The best kisser _ever_" Alek answered. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him.

"So King. Ready to admit that your _in love _with me?" he smirked. I could hear Amy's footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

"Nope. You know why? Cause I don't like you" I closed my locker, gave him a fake smile and walked off to history.

"I never said you _liked _me. I said your _in love_ with me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and sat in my desk as he sat behind me.

"Oh shut up." The bell rang as the teacher came in. She explained the lesson and we opened our text books. I read chapter 10 until I saw a note on my textbook.

Alek: You have a crush on me.

Me: I don't. Stop bothering me.

Alek: I won't stop till I find out.

Me: Why are u so determined to find out if I have a crush on you or not?

Alek: Who doesn't have a crush on me?

Me: Uh... I don't!

Alek: Sure...

Me: I think we're done here. I finished reading the chapter right before the bell rang. 5th period. Lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hey Amy!"<p>

"Oh hey Chloe!"

"Keira's plotting her revenge" I told her. Amy gasped.

"Really? Just because of that _stupid _coffee incident? Bigger ego than a heart" she said. I laughed as she voiced my thoughts from earlier.

"That's _exactly _what I said" I told her.

"Don't look now but their coming over" Amy informed.

"Amy it's okay. I can handle her" I said. I turned around and was met face to face with the devil herself.

"Hello _Chloe_" she said.

"H-hey Keira" I stuttered. She snickered.

"Listen. About science. That was an accident. And you _were _the one who poured all that vinegar in there" I said. No _way _was I gonna beat around the bush.

"Stop blaming _me _for something that obviously _you _did!" she yelled. Okay...

"OK! I've tried being nice about this but since your deciding to be a little _bitch _about this, I'm _done_. I really don't wanna fight about this so I'm gonna go" I said. The words just came out. I grabbed my bag and was about to head out.

"_Your _not going _anywhere _until I'm finished with you" she said, pulling on my hair. What is with her and touching people's _hair_?

"Let her go!" I heard from across the cafeteria. I'd know that British accent from anywhere.

"Um... Alek? Why would you take _her _side?" she said letting go of my hair.

"Because she's my girlfriend" he said. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, including me.

* * *

><p>Ack! Sorry for the suckish chapter. I had writers block. And it's <em>alot <em>shorter than I meant for it to be. : P


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! for a ll the _amazing _reviews. And yes LexiSceneQueen. I _did _notice yor review and I started laughing when you said UPDETE. lol. And thank you thank for all of my awesome reviewers! I wish I could take you guys out for virtual pizza! But since I can't, you get another chapter!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

_What? ! _We were never even _going out_!

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she said. Keira looked furious. Thanks a lot Alek.

"You heard me. Leave my girlfriend _alone_" he stressed out. Keira huffed.

"I though that _you _liked _me_! Not _her_!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away from me. Alek came over to me and swung an arm around me.

"Well, I like _her _and not _you_. Get over it and stop acting like a little _spaz_" he said. And then he took my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Alek. I _really_ appreciate it" I said.

"No problem. Ready to admit that you love me now? Or at least have a little crush on me?" he smirked. I smiled.

"You know what? I'm starting to think that _your _the one with the crush on _me_" I told him. His gaze was on the floor for a few seconds until his cocky smirk came back.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. If I had a crush on you, you'd know it" he said, _really _close to my face. I got kind of _nervous _at his gaze.

"Anyone ever tell you that your a close talker?" I said, trying to break the silence.

"Nope. Just you" he replied. I laughed a little nervously and pushed him away a little.

"Okay. Where the hell did you get the idea of us being an _item_?" I asked him.

"I thought you'd like it" he smirked. I glared at him a little sat against a locker.

"Well, I don't. Thanks to you, we have to pretend that we're dating and Keira's going to find _another _way to kill me" I said.

"Don't worry. I can handle Keira. _But _since pretending that we're _'in love' _in front of everyone isn't such a bad idea" he winked at me. I playfully rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>The day went by in a blur, with occasional glares from Keira and her minions. I was in one of the dressing rooms grabbing a boat load of clothing.<p>

"Hello kitten" Alek said.

"Alek! What are you doing here" I asked.

"Uh my job?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I mean what are you doing _here _here" I said, pointing to the dressing room.

"I came to surprise my little kitten" he said.

"You should've came up with _another _lie" I told him.

"Eh. Its not that bad. At least you get to kiss me as much as you want" he smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat jocko. Now get outta here before Lana starts thinking dirty about what we're doing in here" I said pushing him out. He smirked and walked towards the coffee shop.

"Sup Chloe!" Paul said.

"Oh hey Paul!"

"I brought you some milk" he said handing me some milk. Uh...

"Um... thanks? But I never asked for any milk" I said handing it back to him. His face fell after I told him that.

"But I thought that since your a _cat person _you would like _milk_" he said. I laughed inwardly.

"No Paul. We have cat-like _abilities_. Just that." He nodded his head and walked back to the coffee shop.

"Chloe!" Amy said as she came over to me.

"Yes Amy" I said as I marked off most of the things that I finished for the day.

"So, you didn't answer my question earlier before lunch. Is he a good kisser or what?" she asked. Ugh. I hope Alek wasn't listening in.

"Yes Amy. He is." Amy squealed as I gave her a weird look.

"Okay. Carry on" she said. I chuckled at her behavior and kept checking things off.

"So I'm a good kisser?" Alek said coming over to me.

"Your _okay_" I said shrugging.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>After work, Amy dropped me off at my house.<p>

"Chloe, I need to tell you something" she said. I gave her a questioning look.

"Um okay. Go ahead" I said curiously. Then she broke down crying.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry for not helping you stand up to Keira! I'm sorry for being such a bad friend! And I'm sorry that I didn't do anything when she was pulling on your _beautiful, blonde locks_!" she said stroking my hair three time at the last three words. I laughed. Amy could be such a drama queen.

"AMY! I'm not mad at you! I'm actually really _glad _that you didn't jump in. She would've been after _you _too!" I said pulling her in a hug.

"Oh that's good news" she said.

"Come on, you've got make up _all over _your face. Plus, you should probably come help me with my outfit tomorrow" I said.

"Okay. The dads don't want me home till 7 anyways" she said as she got out. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Amy washed her face and applied her make up again. Then we got into a fight about me wearing a skirt or not.

"Chloe Miranda King! You _will _wear a skirt tomorrow!" Amy said acting like a mother speaking to a rebellious daughter.

"Will _not_!" I said as I pulled the stupid skirt back. It was a floral ruffle skirt with a thick black waistband.

"Will _too!_" Amy said as she pulled it back again. It was like this for a few minutes I had grown tired and given up, declaring that I would wear the skirt tomorrow.

"Good kitty" she said patting my head. I playfully rolled my eyes and gently slapped her hand away.

"Well, I should probably go. See ya later Chloe" she said as she let herself out.

"I thought she would _never _leave" Alek said behind me.

"What is _wrong _with you? Do _enjoy _giving me mini heart attacks? !" I said. He just smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"Really? You don't _sound _sincere" I stated.

"Then come over here and I'll show you how sincere I am" he said, once again plopping onto my bed and patting the spot next to him.

"Nothin' doin' Petrov" I said. He shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable on my bed. I took of my jacket and put it in my closet. I went inside to take a shower, surprised to see Alek still sitting on my bed.

"Um... do you mind?" I asked, hoping that he would get the hint and get out.

"Nope. Not at all. Continue" he said as I just stood there in my towel. Perv. I took his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom, and locked him inside until I finished changing.

"Chloe! Open the door!" he said.

"I'm not finished" I said as I pulled on my pants.

"You do realize that I can break this door down right?" he informed.

"Alek Petrov, don't you _dare_." I quickly put my top on and unlocked the door. He walked out and made himself comfortable on my bed again.

"Off. Now."

"No." I glared at him and pushed him off again. He recovered quickly and got back on it. It was silent for a while until Alek broke the silence.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a confession to make."

* * *

><p>Sorry it ends here! Computer curfew : (<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovelys! I have decided to do a shout out thingie mabob. So if you want a shout out from the author, just review shout me out! And yes, curfew **sucks major eggs. **And I loved your cookie LexiScenceQueen :) Yum Yum Yum Yum Yum. Deliciouso!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

"I have a confession to make."

"Um, okay. Go ahead" I said. I wonder what it is...

"I... uh..." he stuttered. Wow I've never seen Alek nervous. _At all_!

"Spit it out, Alek" I said. I wonder what he had to tell me that made him so _nervous?_

"Uh... never mind" he said.

"Okay...?" I said at his strange behavior.

"Can I see your phone really quick" he said. I shrugged and handed him my phone. He pressed a few buttons and handed it back to me.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I put a tracking system in it so that I can locate you anywhere you go" he said. Ugh. Great. I rolled my eyes and turned over.

"Your such a stalker" I said.

"Its my job" he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before" I said.

"Well, I better go back up to the roof" he said getting up. I noticed the bags under his eyes. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"No, your not. Your staying right here next to me. Catching up on your sleep" I said.

"Chloe-"

"Shutup and sleep." He sighed and lied down next to me. Then I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up from one of the best sleeps I've ever had. Alek had his arms around my waist all protective like. I tried to get out of his strong grip but he ended up waking up in an instant.<p>

"Relax, I'm just trying to get out of my bed. So if you could just move your arms?" I kinda asked. But he didn't budge.

"Your not going anywhere until you admit that you have a crush on me" he said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Alek. I _do _have a crush on you" I said. Pfft... like I was _actually _gonna tell him that I had a crush on him. It was just a little one.

"I knew it." He let go of me and I grabbed my outfit and made it to the bathroom door. I looked at him and smirked.

"I take it back. I _don't_ have a crush on you." When I finished, I was dressed in the skirt, a white tube top (Amy could be so revealing), and silver gladiator sandals. I grabbed my jacket and headed out. I sent Amy a text telling her not to come over because Alek was picking me up. Alek pulled up in his black Jaguar. Seriously? A _Jaguar? _How cliche is that? I got in the car and fastened up my seat belt.

"So is it like a Mai thing to have a Jaguar?" I asked him curiously. He chuckled a little bit and shook his head.

"So, you ready to be known as 'Alek Petrov's girlfriend'?" he said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Eh. What's could possibly happen?" I asked.

"With you? Anything" he said. I rolled my eyes at his answer and got out of the car. Alek came over and put his arm around my waist as we walked inside school. People stopped and stared at us. I ignored Keira and her minions glares. Alek pulled me aside from Keira's out stretched foot. I gave him a little 'thanks' smile.

"Is that Alek's girlfriend?"

"Slut."

"King is _bangin'!"_

"What a _bitch._"

"They make a cute couple!"

"_I _should be with him! Not _her_!" And we _all _know who said that. I'm not too sure about who said the comment. We _finally_ got to my locker.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Alek said. I opened my locker then turned to him.

"If being called a slut or a bitch isn't so bad then sure" I said, starting to put my books in my locker.

"Just relax and ignore what their saying" he told me. I shrugged and shut my locker.

"I'll try" I replied. We walked into homeroom and sat at our usual seats.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hey Chloe!"

"You guys make s_uch _a cute couple!" she said. I blushed a little at this comment.

"You know that this is a _fake relationship _right?" I asked. She just nodded and pulled out her phone.

Amy: Listen in on their conversation

Me: Why?

Amy: Well, he might be talking about you

Me: But it's not right!

Amy: _Your _one to talk

Me: Oh fine. I grabbed my notebook and pretended to write in it and made a curtain with my hair.

"So, whats going on with you and King?" asked one of his jocko friends. I couldn't really see behind my thick hair.

"Were dating" he said.

"So, you getting some" another one asked. I rolled my eyes and listened to his answer.

"That's none of your business. And I'm with her because I love her" he said. I could feel him looking at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear and wrote down what they said and handed the notebook to Amy. She gasped at it. I wrote in the notebook instead of texting her.

Me: This is a _fake _relationship, Amy. Remember that.

Amy: So you think...

Me: Oh hush.

"If you guys have been dating, then how come I haven't seen a kiss?" I heard one of them ask. Oh crap. Alek, you _better _have a good excuse for this.

"Chloe's more into dark places. You know, closets and movie theaters." I glared at him. He smirked. He probably knew I was listening in. The teacher came in as soon as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>At free period, I heard an annoying voice behind me.<p>

"Hey Chloe." I turned around to see Keira behind me with a fake smile on her fake face.

You'd think that what happened in the cafeteria yesterday, she would leave me alone.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it wasn't long enough! I was watching the Teen Choice Awards while doing this. Did TNLOCK win breakout show? I wasn't really sure...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm so freakin mad. TNLOCK didn't win any teen choice awards. But, we can stop them form ending the show. Whenever you go online, you can go to either abc family dot com or hulu dot com and watch any episode of tnlock. And if you _dont _wanna watch the episode, just put it on mute. Together we can save TNLOCK!

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

I too gave her a fake smile.

"Hi Keira!" I said.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch yesterday. I wasn't really in a good mood" she said. I didn't need an empathy hit, as Paul calls it, to notice that she was lying. But I played along anyways.

"Oh it's no biggie. I'm sorry for spilling coffee on you" I lied. I wonder what she was planning.

"It's cool. How about you and Alek come to my party tonight? It'll be fun!" She said. I had a bad feeling about this. A party on a school night?

"Sure! But a party on a Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yep! My parents are going out of town tonight" she explained.

"Okay, makes sense. We'll be there!" I said. I waved a goodbye and went to my locker to get my books out.

"Hello kitten" Alek said as he hugged me from behind. I smiled a little and turned around.

"I still hate you for saying that" I told him.

"Really? Is there any way I can change your mind" he said in his seductive voice.

"Wow. Okay, so, we're going to a party tonight" I told him.

"But we have training tonight" he said.

"Please? I'll un-hate you if we just skip tonight?" I asked looking up at him. He sighed.

"But Chloe-"

"Please?" I asked using my best 'kitten' face. He sighed again.

"Fine. But you'll make up for this" he said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Alek" I said hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah." He leaned in and kissed me. I zoned out for a while until I remembered we were fake dating. He pulled away and smirked.

"You kissed back" he said.

"Well duh. Were obviously 'dating'" I said.

"See ya later kitten" he said as he walked off. I smiled a little and shut my locker.

"You like him, you like him" Amy said in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Just a teensy-weensy bit" I replied.

"Keep fooling yourself Chlo." I playfully stuck my tongue out at her and we walked to our next class.

* * *

><p>After school, I went to work and did the same old stuff and then went home. Amy broke into my house and laid out my outfit. A sleeveless white corset top, a pair of suede boots (with heels), and <em>another <em>ruffle skirt. Except, this one was short and navy blue. I put on the thick white belt, did my makeup and was ready to go. Since Alek wasn't here yet, I checked my email for anything new. Nope. Nothing new from dad either. I shut my laptop and turned around to see Alek coming in from the window.

"Ready?" I asked standing up. He started to check me out and whistled.

"You look _hot _King. Dressed to impress me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"C'mon" I said walking downstairs. He quickly followed and unlocked the door. We got in the car and were there in about 20 minutes.

"Man this place is packed" I said as he put his arm around my waist.

"Yep. It always is. You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure." When he left, some of Alek's jocko friends came over.

"Hey King" Mike said.

"You know I have a _first _name right?" I asked. They nodded.

"So, you look really fine tonight" he said.

"Thanks. Is there a reason why your talking to me?" I asked.

"Well, there _is _a room upstairs. Wanna come" Jake winked at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alek asked, holding two cups.

"Um, we were just saying hi to King, right King?" Jake asked.

"Uh, _actually_, you guys were _hitting _on me" I said. Alek glared at them.

"She's my girlfriend. Back. Off" he said with venom in his words. Then he smirked.

"And I'm the only one who's gonna be going upstairs with her tonight" he said, winking at me. I blushed and rolled my eyes. The jockos just nodded and walked away.

"What was that for" I asked him kinda pissed off.

"What? I had to protect my kitten" he smirked. He handed me my drink and I sipped it. It had a little funny taste to it.

"Its got a funny taste" I told him.

"I know. Its probably spiked" he said. He took our cups and went to throw it away. When he came back Keira came over.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you came. Did you get anything to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we we found out that it was all spiked" Alek yelled over the music. I noticed a flash of anger in her eyes. So _that's _what her plan was. To get me drunk so that she could do some pretty embarrassing stuff to me. I hate her even more.

"Oh well that's a problem. Well I'll see you guys later" she said and walked off.

"She tried to get me drunk!" I said. I didn't need to shout since Alek could here me perfectly well.

"We'll get our revenge" he said. He pulled me on the dance floor (which was the middle of the huge living room) and we started dancing. Pretty intimately if you ask me. When the song finished, we went and sat down.

"Your good dancer" he smirked.

"Your not so bad yourself" I answered.

"This party's pretty lame. Wanna get outta here?" he asked. I nodded and we walked out of the crowded room and upstairs.

"I think I found her diary" he said. That reminds me when he was hiding from my mom and he found my diary. He threw it at me and I caught it with ease. It was a pink diary with _lots _of sparkles.

"Today, my friends and I had a little party. We were playing truth or dare and it was my turn and so I obviously chose dare. I was dared to make out with my best friend" I read out loud.

"Its not _that _embarrassing" Alek said. I flipped a few pages until I found something. I burst out laughing when I read this. Alek came over and took a look. Pretty soon we were both laughing. Our laughter died out after a while. After that we started snooping. It seemed wrong but this party was really boring.

"I'd like to see you wear this sometime" Alek said holding up a lace push up bra. What the freak?

"What the hell dude! You fantasize about this stuff _way _to much!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"It gets pretty lonely on the roof" he said as he easily caught the pillow. I looked at her alarm clock.

"Its only 9:30 and I'm freakin' bored" I said. He hugged me from behind again. I gasped at his sudden movement.

"You _do _owe me for canceling training tonight" he whispered. His hot breath against my ear made me shudder a little. Before I could react, he turned me around and kissed me full on the lips. What is with him and all these surprise kisses? I started to kiss back. I pushed him little by little towards the bed, with me on top. What was I doing? We were making out a little until the door opened. I didn't really pay much attention to it until the voice spoke.

"Um what are you doing?" the voice asked. We pulled away to see Mimi in the doorway.

"Making out" Alek answered as if it were the dumbest question ever. Mimi glared at me and I think she growled a little.

"We should go" I said as I got off of Alek. Mimi continued to glare at me as we walked out of the room.

"Hey Chloe! Want some pudding?" Keira asked as she came over towards me. She was probably going to throw it all over me, so I moved out of the way before it got on me. Instead, it went flying over to Mimi.

Uh-oh. That means trouble.

* * *

><p>It sucked. It'll get better. Hope you like the kiss though! And I wrote some of this after tonight episode : )<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I loved last nights episode! But I HATED the promo. The writers need to listen to their fans. 1% want Chloe and Brian. 99.9% want Chloe and Alek. Is it _that _hard to pick Alek over Brian? Sigh.

* * *

><p>Chloe's P.O.V<p>

"What the hell! You got it all over my new dress!" Mimi shouted.

"It was an _accident_!"Keira shouted back. I rolled my eyes.

"Alek? Can we-" I was interrupted by a hand putting pudding all over my top. I gasped.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry" Mimi said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. I am so sick of this. Just because I'm (fake) dating the hottest boy in school, doesn't mean you have to _destroy _me!

"Its cool! But I think your makeup needs a little... _touching up_." I grabbed a pie from a nearby table and was about to shove it in Mimi's face. But Mimi moved out of the way and it instead hit _Keira _in the face instead. Whoops. Mimi started laughing at Keira, while I grabbed the rest of the chocolate pudding.

"And _your _outfit needs a little more _color. _Don't ya think?" I dumped the bowl of pudding on her head before she could react. I turned to Alek with a smile on my face.

"_Now _lets go."

* * *

><p>"Wow King. Never knew you had it in you" he smirked.<p>

"Neither did I...hey, how come you didn't stop me?" I asked curiously.

"Its not like you'd listen to me anyways. Your a headstrong person. Plus it was a chick fight" he shrugged. I chuckled at the last part.

"I'm gonna take you to the penthouse. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jasmine!" I greeted as I walked into the apartment.<p>

"Hey Chloe! What happened to you?" she asked as she studied my outfit.

"Well, at the party, Keira asked me if I wanted any pudding and she tried to throw it at me. But I moved out of the way just in time and the pudding was thrown at Mimi. Then Mimi put the pudding all over me, as you can see, and I shoved a pie in Keira's face and took the rest of the pudding and dumped it on Mimi" I explained.

"Good job Chlo! Its about time somebody put the little spazz in her place" she smiled.

"Come on Chloe." Alek dragged me into his room and set me on his bed. He rummaged through his drawers before throwing me a white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts.

"Um, you sure you want me to wear your clothes? I can just borrow Jasmine's instead?" I asked. He shook his head.

"NO! I mean, no. Its fine." O-kay. I went into his bathroom to go change until I realized that I couldn't reach my zipper. I walked back out.

"Can you please help me with my zipper?" I asked. And of course, he smirked his cute little smirk. Did I just call his smirk _cute_? He walked over to me and took his sweet time to unzip it. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up. It doesn't take long to unzip a zipper" I said. When he _finally _finished, I went back inside to put the clothes on. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun.

"Finished! Where can I put my clothes?" I asked. He took it from me.

"We'll just throw them in the washer" he said as he went to the washing machine.

"And I think I like you better in my clothes" he said.

"Yeah yeah. So what do you wanna do now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Lets just call it a night and go to bed" he said as he got in bed.

"Okay. See ya in the morning!" I said as I was about to head out the door.

"Chloe" he said.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

"Your sleeping with me" he said patting the spot next to him. I shook my head.

"I'm good. See ya." But he through me over his shoulder and dropped me on the bed.

"I hate you" I said.

"Says the girl who made out with me."

"I believe that_ you_ were the one who made out with me."

"But you kissed _back. _You know, I'm starting to think that you like me."

"If I liked you, you'd know it" I mocked.

"Well, do you have a crush on anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Maybe" I shrugged.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Like I would tell you."

* * *

><p>Chapter, boring, I know. I had planned to sit and write longer when I came back from the store, but my moms car broke down and I have to sleep early today because I gotta go somewhere tomorrow. But<em> hopefully<em>, I'll write _longer_ tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe's P.O.V

I woke up once again with Alek having a protective hold around my waist. I wasn't really sure when I went to sleep. I (successfully) slipped out of his grip and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. 30 minutes later, Jasmine walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm... you made breakfast?" she asked. I nodded.

"You really didn't have to do that-"

"Its cool! I wanted to" I explained.

"Thanks" Jasmine smiled.

"No problem! I'm gonna go wake up Alek" I told her.

"Good luck with that" she replied. I shrugged couldn't be _that _bad.

"Alek! Wake up. I made breakfast!"

"Just five more minutes" he whined.

"Nope. Wake up!" I tried hitting him with a pillow. Nothing. Isn't he suppose to be alert at all time? I started jumping on his bed. He didn't budge after a while. Shouldv'e listened to Jasmine...

"CHLOE!" he yelled. Maybe I was waking him up a little?

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in the same voice as him. He ignored me and put his pillow over his head. I got off the bed and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Please help me wake up Alek?" I asked.

"Sure! Follow me." I followed her into her room and she grabbed her iPod and its dock. I then understand what she was doing and laughed. We walked back into his room.

"Alek are you gonna wake up?"

"No." We snuck up behind him and pushed play. He fell off of the bed holding his ears. Jasmine and I started to ROFL (roll on the floor laughing) like crazy! Our laughter died out and we wiped our many tears away.

"Its not funny" Alek glared. I shrugged.

"At least your awake. Now go and get some breakfast" I shooed. We all went to the kitchen and finished our breakfast. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 6:15. School started at 7.

"Gotta go?" Jasmine asked. I nodded and went to Alek's room to change.

"C'mon" I said as I took his wrist.

"Bye Jazz! See ya at school!"

"Bye Chloe! Will do!"

* * *

><p>After Alek brought me home, I called Amy to pick out my outfit. I was wearing a red flannel shirt with a grey tank top underneath, medium washed skinny jeans, and my black suede boots.<p>

"Okay, done. Lets go get some coffee."

"Okay. I'll follow you there" I said grabbing my bag. I could've gone with Amy but I _really _wanted to drive my new car to school. I made it to the coffee shop.

"Hey guys"I greeted the two.

"Hey Chloe" they greeted.

"I got something for you" Paul asked as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a long piece of blue string. I took it and looked at him in confusion.

"Thanks?"

"I thought that cats went crazy over string" he explained. Ah Paul. I laughed and shook my head.

"No Paul. We do not 'go crazy' over string" I explained. He looked a little sad but quickly recovered when Amy kissed his cheek.

"We better get going. School starts in 20" Amy said. We quickly finished our coffee and headed to school. We quickly finished our coffee and headed off to school.

* * *

><p>"Good morning princess.""Good morning Cocky Bastard" I greeted back in an innocent voice. His smirk dissapeared.<p>

"Don't call me that. I've got a rep to protect" he said. I shrugged.

"Then don't call me princess." I hated when people called me princess. When I was little, my dad used to call me his little princess. Him and only him.

"Not making any promises." I rolled my eyes as we walked into homeroom.

"So, do you like Alek or not? I'm confused." She handed me her notebook to write down my answer.

Me: 'Just a little crush. But I'm definatley not going to tell him that.'

Amy: 'OH! I get it now. And like I said before, he's got a crush on you too.'

Me: 'So you've mentioned. But did he really tell you that?' Alek didn't look like the kind of guy who would tell you his 'feelings'. I saw Amy hesitate on this question.

Amy: 'Well... no, but, when I asked him he didn't say anything. That's got to be something!'

Me: 'Uh huh. Okay. We're done with this.'

Amy: 'Thats cute. You think this is over' I stuck my tongue out at her and she just shrugged. I tore the paper in fourths and threw it away.

* * *

><p>It was free period and I was walking towards my locker.<p>

"CHLOE!" Keira yelled down the hallway, attracting attention.

"What?" I asked not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"I'm _very _sorry about yesterday." She put a hand on my shoulder trying to 'comfort' me. I rolled my eyes and violently brushed her hand off my shoulder.

"Shutup! I know your acting like this because you think your better than everyone but that doesn't give you the right to-" I was interrupted by her pushing me down to the linoleum floor, hard.

"I can do whatever I want Chloe King." I growled a little and could feel my eyes turn into slits as I stood up.I was ready to attack her face until I was pushed into the empty classroom.

"What do you think your doing? !"

"What did it look like? I was about to attack her face off" I said as I tried opening the door.

"Your not going anywhere until you calm down" he said blocking the door. I growled but sat in one of the seats and put my head down on the cold desk. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. After about 10 minutes my eyes were back to its usual shade of blue.

"Okay. I'm calm. You can let me out now." After looking in my eyes to see I was telling the truth, he opened the door and we walked out. I saw Keira leaning against my locker smirking her stupid smirk.

"I forgot to do just _one more thing_" she said. Then she pulled Alek in for a 3 second heated kiss and walked away. I gasped and felt my eyes turning into slits again. She did _not _just kiss Alek. **_My Alek! _**Wait... did I just say, _my Alek? _Whatever. I quickly got the stuff I needed from my locker and speed walked into the girls bathroom to hide in the biggest stall. I know its not Alek's fault but I just didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Chloe?" said two familiar voices. Jasmine and Amy. They probably saw the whole thing.

"In here" I told her. She walked over and stood outside the stall.

"Whats up?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh nothing. You know just taking a quick wiz before next period" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Chloe. We know your lying. Just come out please?" Amy asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Chloe."

"Jasmine." She pushed the stall open. I _probably _should of locked it first. I sighed.

"I like Alek. And not just a little bit anymore. I like like him. A lot" I admitted. God it felt so good to let that out. Amy squealed in happiness while Jasmine just stood there and smiled.

"Well, class starts in 10 and I don't wanna be late" I said, trying to change the subject.

"This is such an emo convo" Amy said. Jasmine and I gave her a confused look.

"It means an emotional conversation" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh." We walked out of the bathroom and to our next class.

* * *

><p>"What? ! What do you mean you can't make it to training? !"<p>

"Sorry Chlo. I have to run some errands for my mom. But don't worry you still have _Alek_" Jasmine said before she hung up. Ugh! Of course she would do this. Isn't it _Amy's _job to set me up with someone?

"Oh come on King. I know you want to be alone with me" Alek said in his sexy British accent. Sorry. Can't help it.

"In your dreams" I said.

"Then I'll keep dreaming" he retorted. I blushed and broke the eye contact.

"Whatever. Lets go."

* * *

><p>I was pinned against the tree in less then two seconds. 5th time in the hour! Alek sighed.<p>

"Whats up with you? Your not doing as well as usually do" he said as he let go of me.

"Nothing. Just, girl stuff" I lied. He raised an eyebrow, showing me that he didn't believe me.

"Your lying. Just spit it out Chloe."

"Its- its nothing" I said after a few seconds. He just shrugged, letting the conversation go. I finally managed to stay focused and had him pinned down in a few minutes. Two hours of training flew by and we were in my room.

"Sorry about today. You know, the hallway incident. She just-" he started but I interrupted.

"Its okay Alek. Its not your fault. It just kinda pisses me off to see her kiss you like that," he raised his eyebrow and smirked "because you know, your one of my friends" I added in quickly. Wait. Mai+Human+Kiss=... **Death! **I gasped and started to pace around the room.

"Keira's probably dead! I know I hated her and all but that doesn't mean she should die! But it was kinda her fault and and-"

"Chloe! Breath!" Alek said, putting his hands on my shoulder. I nodded and took deep breaths.

"Besides, I saw her in the hallways after the kiss. So that means... she's Mai."

* * *

><p>Ah! Keira's Mai? Anyways, that earthquake in Virginia was... wow! And guess what? I'm in Virginia : O! And after the quake, I had some ideas shook into me. Weird lol. Sorry I haven't updated. MAJOR writers block. Tell me your ideas on how I should get Chloe and Alek together.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe's P.O.V

Oh thank Bastet! Keira's not dead! But, she _will _cause even _more _problems.

* * *

><p>I went to school wearing a simple gray cardigan, pink graphic tee, skinny jeans, and my gladiator sandals.<p>

"Hey Chloe! I heard that there's a new student here today! His name is Cody" she said as we walked to my locker. I nodded.

"Cool. We better get to class before Mr. Whats-his-face comes in" I said. We walked into homeroom and went to our usual seats. I sat on top of my desk and zoned out of Amy's rant about a new jacket at the mall. Then, a boy who stood at about 5'8 walked in. He had dark brown shaggy hair and dark hazel eyes that are _to die _for. He's _really _cute!

'Ah! Chloe! You have feelings for Alek, remember!' Stupid conscience. He walked over and sat at the desk next to me.

"Hi, I'm Cody Smith" he said as he extended his hand in greeting. I politely shook it and greeted him back.

"Hey I'm Chloe King. Welcome to our high school. Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He nodded.

"Sure, sounds great." I tried to empathize on him but for some reason I couldn't. Was he Mai?

"And yes I'm Mai." Almost as if he read my mind... Then Mr. What-his-face came in. Amy raised her eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

* * *

><p>It was <em>finally <em>lunch time and Amy, Paul, Jasmine, Cody and I were all sitting around at our usual table. I found out that Cody and I have a lot of interesting things in common.

"Hey everyone. Chloe, who's your friend?" Alek asked.

"Oh, this is Cody. He's new here and he's Mai." And that same look came into Alek's eye.

"I'm Alek." It was silent for a while.

"Well I gotta go. Coach is super strict about us being late for practice" he said as he got up. We all waved goodbye to him and talked till lunch was over. Jasmine and Cody walked away while I was with Amy and Paul.

"Ooh, Chloe, Cody seems to be in to you. You guys can make a cute couple" Amy said, nudging me a little.

"No way. I'm with Team Alek" Paul said. I raised my eyebrow at him. Of course Paul has developed a man crush on Alek. So weird.

"You think he is? I think Jasmine and him would make a cuter couple" I said. Paul smiled a little while Amy just pouted.

"But Jasmine doesn't look all that interested in him. You should go for it" she pushed. I just shrugged in response. I finally got to my locker and could see Alek and Mimi flirting. What the freak? For some reason I'm feeling jealous.

"But don't you have a girlfriend?" Mimi asked. Alek shrugged.

"She doesn't need to find out" he replied and then they kissed. I gasped a little and turned around quickly.

'Calm down Chloe. Your _fake dating_. Key word: **fake**.' Your right conscience! Maybe I'll take a shot at the new guy. We _do _have a lot in common.

'That's the spirit! Now, go over there and get your man!' AH wait. I've got training today. ~*Idea*~ Maybe I can ask Jasmine if he can train with us.

'Good thinking.' I went over to Jasmine and asked her.

"Hey Jazz? Can Cody come to training with us? Maybe we can teach him some of our moves" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know Chlo. He _could _be bad news."

"But he's one of _us. _And, he doesn't even know that I'm the Uniter." She sighed and thought it over.

"_Fine._ But you have to stay focused." I nodded and spotted Cody.

"Hey Cody! Wanna come to training with me, Jasmine, and Alek?" I asked. He looked for a minute.

"Oh! I know what you mean. Sure!"

"Great! We train late at night so that we don't get spotted. If that's okay?"

"Yeah I'm cool with that! What time?" he asked.

"Just meet me at my house at 10:00." I wrote down the address.

"Oh cool. Thanks."

"See ya!" The bell rang and we hurried to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chloe!"<p>

"Cody! You showed" I said. He nodded.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're a little late" Jasmine said as she entered through the window.

"You know that my mom's not home right?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Force of habit." I looked over at Alek and saw him glaring at Cody, but he didn't seem to notice. We went outside and started to train. Turns out that Cody's pretty good at this stuff. But not good enough for me. We kept it going until he pinned me down to the ground.

"Impressive. Looks like you've done this before. But even though your good, your not as good as me" I told him. He smiled.

"Wanna bet?" We heard a throat clearing in front of us. We turned to see Alek and stood up.

"We're done with training. You can go now" he said dismissevly. We turned around to walk away.

"I meant _you_, Cody." I raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"He's staying" I told him.

"Leaving."

"Staying."

"**Leaving.**"

"**Sta-**"

"Okay! I think I'll just go. See ya tomorrow Chloe" he said than ran off into the shadows.

"I think I'll head out too" Jasmine said. The she ran off into the opposite direction.

"You scared him off!"

"I didn't _do _anything" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, I think ya did. I don't know what your _problem _is, but you need to get your attitude in check" I said then ran home. Luckily he didn't follow me there.

* * *

><p>Wow Friday already.<p>

"So you got in a fight? With Alek?" Amy asked as she picked out my clothes.

"Not a _fight _Amy, an _argument_" I corrected.

"Whatever. Just go change into these and we'll discuss it afterwards." I changed into the white strappless sundress that came with a yellow belt (and I didn't complain this time), white flats, and yellow cardigan.

"Okay so anyways, I guess Alek is off the list since he and Mimi are back together..." Amy trailed off.

"Whoah whoah whoah. Since when did you keep a mental list of boys?" I asked as we headed towards school.

"I don't know. I just-" Jasmine came over to us.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but Chloe, Valentina wants to see you after school. Alek will take you since I have detention after school." Aw. I caused Jasmine detention since she was to busy keeping watch of me. I feel bad now.

"I'm sorry Jasmine. I didn't know it would get you detention." Jasmine laughed a little.

"Chloe. I'm not mad at you. Calm down. Anyways, I'll see you later" she said, then she walked off, just as the bell rang. Amy and I rushed to homeroom and sat in our desk.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about yesterday" I said as I caught up to Cody.<p>

"Don't sweat it. Its no biggie! But I think that Alek hates me" he replied.

"Oh don't mind him. He's very blunt." He shrugged.

"Okay Chloe. I'll take your word for it" he smiled. His smile is so amazing. Sigh.

* * *

><p>"C'mon. We gotta get to Valentina's" Alek said as we walked to his car.<p>

"Hey Chloe! I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee" Cody said as he spotted me. I was about to reply when Alek cut me off.

"Chloe's busy. Get lost." I looked at Alek in shock.

"Dude I don't know what your problem is but-"

"I don't _have _a problem! Now. **Get. Lost.**"

"You need help" Cody said before he walked off. Alek was about to pounce on him, but I held him back. I waited until we walked to the car before I yelled at him.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!**" Alek ignored me and sped off.

"Calm down" he said. I laughed a humorless laugh.

"_I _need to calm down? Alek you went off on Cody. He didn't **do **anything to _**YOU!**_" I was beyond pissed right now and could feel my eyes turning into slits. We finally pulled up to the apartment building. I quickly got out of the car and speed walked to the elevator. Unfortunatley, Alek got in before it closed.

"I just don't want you to be with him" he said. Is he serious? !

"Listen here Petrov. _You _don't get to decide who I see and who I don't see." This elevator was taking a long time. When we were about to enter the 9th floor, the elevator just stopped. Oh great.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you" I said.

"Chloe, stop acting like such a stuck up princess." I glared at him.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**" He shrugged and smirked.

"Sorry. It slipped" he said all innocentley. I growled.

"Alek! Please shut up before I do something I'll regret!"

"What? Princess getting frustrated?"

"Alek..."

"Okay I'll stop...princess"

"**Alek! **Do you _really _want me to attack your face off? !"

"Sorry, I just can't help it princess" he laughed. That does it. I slapped him super hard across the face. He stopped laughing and his eyes turned to slits. He pushed up against the elevator wall.

"**What was that for!**"

"You know what it was for. For being a complete ass. Cody never did anything to you so whats your problem?" I asked trying to stay calm. But you could _still _hear the rage in my voice.

"My problem is how you two are _dating._"

"Really? Well, newsflash idiot, Cody and I are **_not dating! _**Besides, you don't see _me _saying anything about you and Mimi being back together!"

"We are _not _back together! Who told you _that? !_"

"Well. Its pretty obvious. The flirting and the kisses. If I was your _real _girlfriend, _that _would be considered _cheating._"

"Because I was _trying _to make you _**jealous**_!" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me?" He sighed and his eyes went back to normal after a while. My phone started ringing.

"Hey Jasmine."

"Hey Chloe. Power went out. Where are you guys?" she asked.

"We are currently stuck in the elevator" I replied.

"Okay well, when the power comes back on I'll come get you guys okay?"

"Okay. Bye." We both hung up.

"Okay. Please explain." He sighed again.

"I got jealous of seeing you with Cody and wanted to make _you _jealous by letting you see me with Mimi" he explained. So he has... feelings for me? *_Click* _He has feelings for me!

"Well, it worked. I am officially jealous" I said. He smirked and leaned in. I stopped him.

"So do you have feeling for me?" I asked. He nodded and leaned in again until our lips met. We stayed like that for a while until Alek begged for entrance. I let him in, our tongues exploring each others mouth. This kiss was more passionate than our other ones. We were so caught up in it that we didn't even notice the power went on.

"Ehem." We pulled away to see Jasmine smiling.

"So... are you guys together?" she asked. We looked at each other until Alek spoke.

"Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

><p>AW! They are finally together! The chapter is longer :) And sorry if I don't answer some of your questions when you guys review. If you have any questions or ideas, feel free to PM me. Until next update!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe's P.O.V

We are now an official couple! *Insert mental happy dance*. We walked back to the apartment to see Valentina sitting on the couch. I waved.

"Oh Chloe your here! Good. Alek could you please excuse us?" Alek nodded and walked off into his room. I sat on the couch with Valentina.

"So, whats up?"

"Well, next Saturday, some of the most important Mai prides are coming here. Its going to be sort of like, a meeting-party" she explained. I was confused.

"How come they are coming here?" I asked confused.

"Because they think that you, the Uniter, should be sent off to a different pride. And I _know _you don't want that so we are having this meeting- party to prove that you belong here." Well, I wonder why they think that?

"Why do they want to send me to a different pride? There's nothing wrong with this one" I asked. She shrugged.

"Its complicated." Of course it is.

"Well is that all?" I asked. She nodded her head. I waved a goodbye and walked out of the apartment, towards home. Wow. Its getting dark pretty fast. I started to hear footsteps behind me and started to walk faster.

"Chloe relax, its just me" I breathed out a sigh of relief once I heard that British accent. He swung an arm around my shoulder as we walked.

"You know, we should go to the beach tomorrow. Just you, me, Paul and Amy" he suggested. I laughed a little.

"Since when did you want to hang out with Paul and Amy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"They sort of grow on to you I guess." We walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

"See you later" he said as we reached my door. I gave him a kiss and walked inside. After I finished all my homework and at dinner, I sent Amy a text.

Me: 'I have great news. Try and guess it.'

Amy: 'You and Cody are going out?'

Me: 'No! Why does everyone think that? Its only been two days!'

Amy: 'I don't know. I give up.'

Me: 'Alek an I are now an item :)'

Amy: 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG REALLY? ! THIS IS GREAT!'

Me: 'I know right! And tomorrow, we're gonna go on a double date to the beach :)'

Amy: 'Yay! I'm coming over right now.' 10 minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see a slightly pissed looking Amy standing.

"Whats up with you?" I asked as I let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Alek jumped on my car _again_" she huffed. I held in a laugh and walked into the living room with her in tow.

"Sorry about him. Anyways, whats up?" I asked.

"You know whats up Chlo. My wifey finally has a boyfriend!" she squealed. I smiled and blushed.

"Well? Gimme the deets!" I told her about how we were stuck in the elevator and we admitted our feelings. She sighed.

"That is so cute!" I gave her a weird look. I took my laptop, which happened to be on the counter, and logged onto Facebook.

"Ugh. Chloe you need a new profile pic. Not that there's anything wrong with it." I agreed with her.

"Hey! Paul is good at photography! He can get you one!" she exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I just remembered! I don't have a bathing suit. Can I borrow one of yours?" I asked. The good thing was that Amy and I were the same size.

"Sure. I should probably get going. The dads want me home by six" she said as she stood up.

"Okay. See ya Amy" I said as I walked her to the door. After that I went upstairs to see that it was raining outside.

"Alek" I said. He climbed through the window.

"Yes kitten?" I patted spot right next to me.

"You know I have a duty to do" he said. I started to laugh. He gave me a confused look.

"You said duty!" I explained, still laughing. He shook his head and smirked.

"I'm gonna go change. Stay here" I said as I walked towards my bathroom. I changed into a gray cami and gray flannel pants. I lied down next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I drifted towards sleep.

_I felt a sandy-like feeling on the left side of my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see lions staring at me. Where am I? I sat up and saw a lady figure in front of me. She was beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair and, purple eyes? Before I could say anything to her, the scenery somehow disappeared and I saw an oak door in front of me. I stood up and walked to the door. I finally reached it and opened it to see a man._

_"Whats going on? Who are you?" I asked. He smiled at me. Not a warm, open-hearted smile. But a cold, evil on instead. He pulled out a gun and shot me in the chest. I fell down in pain while clutching my heart._

"Chloe. Chloe!" I felt someone gently shaking my arm. I gasped and sat up fast.

"Chloe! Are you alright love?" Alek asked as he held me closer. I nodded and buried my head deeper in his chest. We eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see no sunlight. Instead I was in... the bathtub? With a quart of milk? How did I get here? I got up and walked back into my room to see Alek panicking and pacing. I laughed at the sight and hugged him.<p>

"I'm right here, no worries!" I assured him. He sighed a breath of relief and hugged me back.

"You know whats weird? I woke up in my bathtub with a quart of milk" I told him. He gave me a look.

"That is weird. You were probably just sleep walking" he said. I nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready. See ya later" he said. He gave me a peck on the cheek and climbed out the window. Amy came over a few minutes later and gave me my bathing suit, which was a sky blue bikini. I put on denim shorts, a blue tank top, blue flip-flops and my aviators. Amy had on a red bikini with a red cover up dress, red flip flops, and her aviators.

"I'm back. Hello Amy" he said. She waved back.

"Okay. Well we better get going if we want to make it to Ocean Beach" I said. We drove off in Amy's red bug to pick up Paul. Alek and I sat in the backseat while Paul sat in the front. Paul kept bombarding Alek with questions once again and Alek looked about ready to kill. But of course, Paul was _totally _unaware of this. I had to sit in Alek's lap to keep him from pouncing. When we were finally at Ocean Beach, I had Alek calmed. When Amy finished parking the car, we ran out onto the beach and found a spot. Amy and I took off our clothes and flip flops and ran into the water. Alek was by my side a few seconds later.

"You look nice" he said. I smiled and thanked him.

"The water is _so cold!_" I shivered.

"Well, it _is _water" he smirked. I held out my arms.

"Carry me?" I asked. He chuckled at my childish behavior and let me get on his back. Then I saw someone that I _did not _want to see here. I hid my face in Alek's shoulder and hoped he wouldn't see me.

"What's wrong" Alek asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing nothing. Just got some water in my eye" I lied, keeping my head on his shoulder. I can't believe this. After all these years, hoping that he would come back, he never came. But now, when we were better off alone, he _finally _decided to show up. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I don't know how to feel right now. Happy that he was here and that he found me, or mad that he left us without any word. Alek put me down and looked me in the eyes.

"Chloe whats wrong with you? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head and wiped away the developing tears. Tears of joy? Maybe.

"I have to go do something" I said. He grabbed my wrist before I could get away.

"No Chloe. Somethings wrong." I can't hide it from him anymore. He can see right through me.

"My dad is here."

* * *

><p>Cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter. And I don't know <em>where <em>this story is going but stay tuned and maybe we'll _all _find out. AND KristaHeartsChalek told me about this petition to save TNLOCK. The link will be on my profile so make sure you sign it! And _please _feel free to make as many as possible :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe's P.O.V

Alek had a confused look on his face. I explained to him while dragging him out of the water.

"My dad left over ten years ago. On the day after my transformation, he started sending me these emails, so I'm guessing he might know about me being Mai. Anyways, I _do not_ want to see him. Not _now_" I said in a rush, but I'm sure he heard me with his Mai super-hearing. I dragged him out of the water and towards the changing room. I quickly changed out of my wet clothes to my dry ones and ran out the stall. As I rounded the nearest corner, I crashed into the one person I did not want to see.

"Chloe? Is that you?" he asked as he examined my face. I nodded and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Oh I missed you so much princess!" he said as he pulled me in for a big hug. I hesitantly hugged him back, missing his bear hugs.

"So who's this?" he asked referring to Alek, pulling back from the hug.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Alek. Alek meet my dad, Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you sir" he greeted, holding his hand out.

"You too son" Dad replied. And then it became a little awkward.

"Chloe! Where did you guys-" Amy stopped short when she noticed my father.

"Papa King! Where have you been?" she asked as she went over to him. Another smile came upon his face as he pulled Amy into a hug. After that, I asked my dad the one question that I've been _dying _to ask.

"Why did you just leave us? Leave us without any word from you. Do you know how _hard _mom had to work to support the both of us? Do you know how much mom loved you? Did you now love her back?" I asked, raising my voice a little after each sentence.

"Chloe" Alek warned as he pulled me back by my arm a little.

"No, I understand. I did love your mother, very much, and I still do. But, the reason I left was because, well, I was working for the order-" I widened my eyes at him and backed away as Alek stood in front of me, "-_but_, I was helping the Mai." I got from behind him and relaxed a little.

"They found out later on about what I was doing. But instead of killing me, they in stead held me hostage, which I found a little strange. They wouldn't let me have contact with you, _anybody_." I nodded my head, understanding.

"But how were you able to send me those emails?" I asked curiously.

"That is a story for _another _time. Anyways, we have to get out of here" he said as he took my hand. Alek stopped him with his arm.

"And why should we go anywhere with you?" he asked.

"Because, the only reason why I came here was to warn you. I overheard some members of the Order talk about staging an attack on the Uniter." When he saw that we understood, he dragged me towards his car, Alek in tow. Amy told me that she will just see me later. I hopped into the car and we drove back to my house.

"Mom!" I said, a little shocked at the woman sitting at the table, enjoying a cup of what smelt like coffee, "you're home early" was all I could say to cover up my shock. What I _really _wanted to say was 'mom, dad is home and he still loves you very dearly and he's here to warn me about the Order staging an attack on me because I am the Uniter, savior of the Mai and they want to take all of my lives!', but we all know I wouldn't get the guts to say _that_.

"A matter of fact I am. I guess I missed my baby so much" she said walking over to give me a hug. Apparently, she did not noticed the two men who had just walked into the room. Just give her a minute.

"Jonathan? Is that you?" she asked, letting go of me.

"Good to see you again Meredith" he said walking over to her. Tears started to form in her eyes. A moment of silence went by. Then she finally went over to embrace him in a hug.

"Where have you been?" she asked, silently sobbing into his shoulder. This is _not _what I expected. _But, _it was better than screaming and fighting.

"We don't have much time to explain. Right now, we need to go into hiding." What? !

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know this is the shortest, most boring chapter ever. But, think of it as a filler or something. I still can't believe that the show is getting cancled :( BUT, there is a but, i heard that the show might get adopted by CW. MIGHT. And I'm sorry about the really late updates. I'll try and make these chapters longer when I have time. But what if I gave Amy andor Chloe's mom a super power? ... :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe's P.O.V

What? ! He can't just barge his way back to my life and force me to go into hiding!

"Excuse me?"

"I said that we have to take you into hiding" he repeated.

"No no I heard you the first time. But can't we just take down the Order ourselves? I mean, we're strong enough!" I explained. He shook his head.

"Sorry princess. I'm afraid that's the only option we have." Ugh!

"Jonathan? What's going on? Why does Chloe have to go into hiding?" Mom asked, completely confuzzled.

"I'll explain later. But right now, Chloe go upstairs and get packed." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. While I was angrily folding (more like angrily _throwing_) my things and putting them in a suitcase, a thought hit me. I had to tell my mom the truth. The _whole _truth. Whether I liked it or not. Another thought hit me even harder, like a ton of bricks. What if she didn't want me anymore? What if she became afraid of me? What would happen?

"Chloe, I know what you're thinking. Stop it. Your mother loves you enough to handle the truth" Alek said as he walked into the room. A single tear slid down my right cheek.

"But what if she doesn't want me anymore? What if-" he quickly cut me off.

"Don't think about that. Your mother loves you dearly and she wouldn't trade you for the world." I turned to him.

"You think so?" I asked unsure. He looked me in the eyes and held my hands in his.

"I _know _so."

* * *

><p>Okay! Short chapter. Well, actually it's sorta like a filler. Hope you liked it! And remember to sign those petitions as much as you can! Link is on my profile. Until next update my lovelys!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe's P.O.V

Alek quickly informed Jasmine and Valentina afterwards and the meeting would be postponed for another time.

"Just tell your parents that you're going on a class vacation to Italy for like a year or something" I told Amy and Paul as we packed. We _had _to bring them along since they would most likely threatened by the Order.

"Okay. Hope it works."

* * *

><p>"This island is <em>beautiful<em>" I gaped. Amy and Paul's parents gave them permission (not like they had a choice anyway), and we flew to India for a week to fool the Order, then flew to an off-the-map Mai island called Costa Luna.

"I know" Amy said. A middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair walked up to us.

"Nice to see you again Jonathan. You must be Chloe, Alek, Amy, Paul, Jasmine, Valentina and Meredith. Welcome to Costa Luna. I am Demetrius. I dearly wish that you feel very safe here during your stay" he said, shaking all of our hands.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." He led us to a grand staircase and showed us our rooms. My room looked _amazing_. I unpacked all of my things and collapsed onto my bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, to tired to move. Mom shut the door behind her and sat down on my bed.

"I just wanted to check up on you" she said. I sat up.

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Oh Chloe. Why didn't tell me this all before?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"I was afraid that you would be scared of me or something" I said into her shoulder as I hugged her back.

"Well, it _would _take a little getting use to, but, I wouldn't give you up for _anything _in the world" she said, now making eye contact. I was speechless so I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay well, I'll let you wash up for supper" she said, then she left the room. I spent so much time unpacking and thinking that I lost track of time.

"This house is awesome. They have guards and _everything _around here. You're _definitely _gonna be safe here Chlo" Paul said, as I ran into them in the hallway.

"Yep. They've even got servants. This is amazing!" Amy added.

"Sure is" I said, not completely paying attention. All I could think about was how life was going to be super different from now on. We reached the bottom of the grand staircase and headed towards the dining table. Everybody was talking among themselves while I stayed quiet a majority of the time, until I heard my name being called.

"You will all be attending school on Monday. Amy and Paul will go to a 'special' school" Demetrius said. Ugh, school was bad enough in the human world. Now I have to take it again? Lucky me (sarcasm intended)! Why do I even need to go to another school? I mean, _hello, _the Order is hunting me down here! But instead of saying all this aloud, I simply nodded my head and continued to play with my uneaten food. Dinner was over and I was about to head back to my room when Alek pulled me back.

"Hey, what's up with you? Are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face. I nodded my head and tried to walk away, but he held me firmly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. I nodded once more and he softened his grip on my arm.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"May I join you? I could help you relax" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled and shook my head. Alek can make you feel so much better when you're feeling down.

"No, but you can have a goodnight kiss." I leaned in and gave him a peck and he deepened the kiss. Before anything else could happen, I heard a throat clearing and we pulled away to see my dad standing in the doorway. I blushed and looked down.

"Chloe, why don't you go to bed. I gotta talk to Alek here" he finally said. Uh-oh.

"Alright. Goodnight dad. Goodnight Alek." I walked upstairs and into my room. I listened in downstairs, wondering what they were talking about.

"I see the way you look at her. I can tell you really like my daughter. But if you _ever _hurt her..." I tuned out and grabbed my pj's (which contained of a Paramore tank top and my favorite purple flannels) and went to bed.

_I was standing in a white room with nothing on it except a door and a phone, which was on a table. I remember entering through the door, so I wasn't going back. I heard the phone ring, so I picked it up. It was the voice of a middle-aged lady, she said, "Hello! How are you doing?". I was about to say, "Fine", and then I heard this crazy, maniacal laughter coming from the phone. It kept getting louder and crazier so I hung up. I turned around to a purple and red room with hundreds of faces laughing at me, the ground started disappearing and I fell down. The faces got closer and closer, then I woke up._

_I was lying in bed. But this bed wasn't my bed. I sat up and looked around. This room wasn't my room. _

_"This isn't over" said a guy with a thick British accent, at the foot of my bed. He pulled me out of the bed and threw me into the closet. A black hole started opening up and I started falling, closer and closer to the ground. My whole body made contact with the cement. The faces appeared again and started laughing maniacally. I soon lost consciousness. _

I shot up from my sleep, feeling dizzy for a few seconds. I wiped away my tears and opened the door. I headed straight to Alek's room and closed the door as quietly as I could. I saw he was asleep so I quietly slipped next to him. His eyes shot open and he flipped me over, straddling me.

"Oh, it's just you. What's the matter?" he asked as he laid back down.

"I had a bad dream. It's nothing."

"Well it must be something if you've been crying" he said, wiping a tear away with his thumb and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I broke eye contact and looked down.

"Can we just talk about this later" I asked. He nodded and opened his arms. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Chloe King."

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it! And I hope you like my other story <em>Lovesick<em>! If you haven't read that, go check it out! See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty" I heard a British voice say next to me. I groaned and buried myself deeper into the crook of his neck.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to wake you up with a kiss." I could hear the smirk in his voice. The corners of my mouth went up a little as I tried to suppress my grin. I could feel him move closer to my face as I pretended to be a sleep. And suddenly... he placed a loud, wet kiss on my cheek. I gasped and sat up, giving him a punch in the arm as he laughed. I used the bottom of my tank top to wipe his saliva off my cheek.

"You're disgusting."

"And you _love _it." I playfully rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. He quickly deepened the kiss and rolled on top, straddling me. He licked my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I let him enter and felt his warm muscle explore my cavern. We began to fight for dominance. Of course, he won after a while and started exploring even more. We heard someone clearing their voice behind us and quickly pulled away. I pushed Alek off of me and sat up abruptly. I saw Alek rolling his eyes in my peripheral vision.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to knock before you enter" Alek said a little harshly. I gave him a be nice look and turned back to Paul.

"Ignore him. What did you need?"

"Oh, um, breakfast is ready. Also, Valentina says that you guys start training this afternoon." I groaned and nodded before he left the room.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower" I said, walking towards the door. I heard him walk over to me and grab my wrist, pulling me closer to him.

"Aren't you going to invite me to have one with you?" he suggested. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sorry." He pouted and at that moment he looked very adorable. I pecked him on the lips and this time he smiled. He should smile more often. It looks good on him. It was only then did I realize that he was still shirtless. I blushed at this and stepped towards the door once more. He noticed my look and smirked once more.

"Well, see ya." And with that, I went to my room to get ready. I did my usual morning routine and got dressed in a simple band t-shirt and some shorts. I haven't seen Amy much since we came here, so I walked over to her room, starting to knock.

"Come in!" She said. I complied and opened the door, only to find her brushing her hair. She smiled.

"Hey Chloe!" I returned the smile.

"Hey Amy. Listen, I know it must be kinda hard to move away and all, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for that." She shook her head.

"Chlo, there's no need to apologize. I actually kinda like it here. And I was always afraid, that California was going to drift away into the Pacific Ocean. Now, I'm not so paranoid." I laughed at her last words and gave her a hug.

"Omigosh, I _love _you!" She hugged me back

"Love you too Showy Chloe." I pulled away and gave her a stern look.

"Never call me that again." I got that nickname in 2nd grade. It was an accident, I swear! Anyways, I was wearing a skirt that day, and I used the bathroom. When I came out, everybody started laughing, and I didn't know why. Then Amy came up to me and told me that my Caillou undies were showing. It was so embarrassing. Especially since I was wearing _boys _undies.

Amy rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Oh come on Chloe. It was in the _2nd grade_!"

"Well, it was still embarrassing." When she was finally done with her hair, we strolled downstairs.

"Good morning everybody" Amy and I greeted in unison. Everyone greeted us back while the maids curtsied. I inwardly rolled my eyes at their formality. Valentina was the first one to speak as we ate.

"Since we couldn't have the ball back in San Francisco, the Queen has offered to us a ball in honor of your arrival." Whoa. They have a queen in this country. Well, okay sounds good to me. I nodded, showing her that I heard and don't mind. _This could be fun. I wonder what Alek looks in a tux..._

After breakfast, it was time for training. Amy and Paul said their goodbye's and went off into their rooms, while Jasmine, Alek and I went outside. _I really don't want to train._

* * *

><p>After exhausting, long hours of training the day was finally over. When I made it to my room, I headed immediately for the bathroom. I peeled my smelly clothes off my body and stepped into the shower. The hot spray against my skin was like a treat for my aching body. When I was finish, I wrapped the lavender, fluffy towel around me and stepped out into my room. I gasped.<p>

"Alek! What the hell are you doing in my room? !" I hugged the towel closer to my body.

"I thought that you could use some company" he said while reclining on my bed, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Aha. Nice try. You may be my boyfriend but we are not doing 'the nasty' until I've a ring on my finger." With that I pulled him up by his hand and pushed him out the door.

"You can keep me company _after _I'm done changing." I changed into a navy blue cami and red pj shorts, since the nights got really warm in Costa Luna.

"Okay, you can come in now." The door opened and I laid down on my bed and held Mr. Wigglesworth {my teddy bear} close to my chest.

"I find it adorable how you can't say _the word _without describing it as 'the nasty'" Alek said as he snuck his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, well, it makes me feel dirty when I say it." He smirked against my shoulder.

"Says the girl who sleeps with her boyfriend at night." I turned around to face him.

"Actually, _you're _the one sleeping with _me, _and we're not... intimate."

"Intimate?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so immature sometimes." I rested my head on his chest.

"Says the girl who can't say the word 's-"

"No, no, no! I don't want to hear it." He chuckled once more. That was how it was for the rest of the night. We talked for the rest of the night before we decided that we should get some sleep. We kissed goodnight and Alek left the room, much to my dismay.

_I was lounging in a hammock of what looked to be my backyard. It was a warm night outside, so I thought I'd enjoy it. Off in the distance, a man was watching me from afar. It was creepy, but, as soon as I made eye contact with him, he dashed off into the night. Curious, I caught up with him, (which wasn't very hard considering I was Mai), and saw him jump into what looked like a steep hole. Once again out of curiosity, I jumped in after him. What I wasn't expecting was a ninja star come at me. I screamed out in pain before I lost too much blood and fell unconscious. _

_I woke up again, knowing that I had lost another life. I looked around with my night vision and noticed that I was in the middle of a street._ Weird, _I thought. I looked around to see a lady who looked just like me, except a little older. _

_"You are the only one who can stop them, Chloe. I believe in you." For some reason, I felt as if I knew this woman. And then it hit me._

_"Mom?"_

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked that! Sorry if the ending was a little too dramatic but whatever. I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't in like <em>forever,<em> but I'm here now right? Go ahead and press that new review button. I guarantee you won't regret it ;)


End file.
